Turned On
by shehadastory
Summary: Eli can't get the thought of Clare's exposed chest out of his head. He figures it's an opportune time to relieve the problem he has growing in his skinny jeans but he might just get a pleasant surprise. Rated M for lighter smutty fun! R


**Authors Note: I do not own Degrassi. Someone requested this on tumblr and I know it has been done before but I haven't have read one like this in a while so I figured what the hell. Have fun you smut crazed eclarians**.

**Eli's POV**

It was one of those Friday afternoons where it seemed like everyone had something to do. I usually tried to get everything done before Friday so I could fully enjoy the weekend. I was hoping to spend some time with Clare but her mom needed help cleaning the house from top to bottom because Glen's parents were coming to visit tomorrow. Adam was busy with a family meeting. Something about Drew and Bianca being engaged, I don't really know. I sighed in front of my computer. I had been attempting to start a short story for the past 2 hours but my mind kept going back to what happened today.

Clare was wearing this floral button up that I always liked, mainly because she would unbutton it a little, letting me see the top of her perfect breasts. Those damn breasts! Ever since she told me about almost sending Asher topless photos I've been having a hard time not letting my eyes wonder to them when she passes me in the hall or when she bends down to get something out of her bag. Clare is obviously well endowed, is it so bad that I want to see her god given gifts?

Anyway, I was standing near Clare's locker (we always meet up there before we head to the cafeteria for lunch) I heard her say hello, making me shift my gaze toward her. My jaw practically hit the floor. An extra button on her blouse had popped open revealing a black lace bra. I didn't even know Clare wore lace, let alone black undergarments. My throat felt dry and I felt my pants tighten a little. I shook my head realizing she was giving me a quizzical look.

"Eli, earth to Eli?"

I didn't answer, I was scared I would just shout out "boobs". I felt like I had to look away from her and I couldn't help but notice a lot of other eyes on Clare, or should I say on her chest. I saw some guys even licking their lips making me clench my fists. Clare placed her hand on my shoulder asking me if everything was okay and I relaxed giving her a smile.

Even if I wanted so badly to stare at her supple curves I couldn't let Clare walk around like that. I placed my hand on her side and moved my mouth to her ear.

"Clare, your button came undone and your blouse is wide open."

Her breath hitched from panic and she turned toward her locker, buttoning it quickly. She turned to me giving me a wide eyed thank you before we walked to the cafeteria hand in hand. She didn't even notice that I was practically drooling. I guess that was a good thing.

I leaned back in my chair and let my thoughts wander. How would it feel to run my finger along the dip of her cleavage? How would it feel to squeeze her soft considerable breasts? I felt my pants tighten. It had been a while since I jerked off and the present seemed like a good time to do so. I moved over to my bed, relaxing into it. My fingers ran through my hair and I closed my eyes.

I had this vision of Clare coming into my room, taking her bra off and letting me ravish her. My cock twitched as I reached down unbuttoning my pants. I pulled them down along with my boxers just enough to release my hardened member.

I licked my lips and wrapped my hand around the base of my cock. I groaned. Fuck it felt good. I began moving my hand up and down imagining it was Clare stroking me. My grip tightened as I did long, slow strokes. Her soft, petite hand would feel so much better around my throbbing cock than my callused one. My body shook slightly at the feeling and my breathing became a little ragged.

The image of Clare in that black bra in the hallway at school came back into my head. My imagination was running wild. _She was standing there biting her lip and then she would take her shirt off followed by her bra. We were alone in a classroom and her fist was pumping up and down my cock as I squeezed her perfect curves._ I moaned a little as I glided my hand faster. I was so focused I guess I didn't hear the knock at the door.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Eli!"

I opened my eyes to see Clare standing there with her hands covering her face.

"I am just going to um go," she said timidly turning her body towards the door.

"Clare please wait," I said as I pulled my boxers and pants up swiftly. "I am sorry, I didn't hear you knock I would have…." I trailed off not really knowing what to say.

"It's really okay Eli, masturbation is normal and nobody should be embarrassed about it," she stated still keeping her gaze in the opposite direction. "I will um let you finish up. I'll go downstairs, okay?"

I didn't want her to go.

"Clare let's just forget it happened. I have," I tried to find the right way to word my thoughts. "I have calmed down, there is no need for me to uh, finish up."

She turned around slowly peeking between her fingers.

"Clare," I sighed "Please come over here let's try and get past this."

She looked at me nervously, chewing on her lip.

"Eli well I uh I was wondering," she paused.

"Spit it out Edwards," I said hesitantly.

"What were you thinking about when you were doing well, that?"

My eyes widened. To say I was caught off guard would be an understatement. For one I didn't think Clare would ask me that and two, was I really going to tell her I couldn't stop thinking about her exposed body. I decided to go with the short version.

"I was thinking about you Clare."

Even from the other side of the room I could see the crimson color form on her cheeks. She kept her gaze on me though.

**Clare's POV**

I don't know what possessed me to ask him that. I was still kind of in shock. I couldn't look away from him though. I have to admit, knowing Eli was thinking about me while servicing himself made a warm feeling form in my abdomen. And he just admitted it like there wouldn't be any other answer.

"My mom and I finished up early and I would have called but my phone needed charging so I just left it at home." He looked like he wanted to speak but I had to ask him one more thing.

"Is this something you do, often?"

He shuffled on the bed letting his legs hang off the side. His hand patted the bed gesturing for me to come join him. I hesitated for a second but then decided I could sit there. I nervously licked my lips.

"I wouldn't say often I would just say, when It feels necessary," he smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Did something happen today that made it necessary?"

He looked at my cocking an eyebrow.

"Clare I uh," he mumbled. "Your shirt today at school, I just never saw that much of you before."

I could tell this was hard for him to admit so I silenced him by placing my hand on his.

"Eli you don't have to go on, actually I am quite flattered. Knowing you think about me when you do that. If I were being honest I would have to say it makes me a little hot even."

He raised his eyebrows seemingly surprised. I scooted closer to him and placed my hand on his thigh. He stiffened a little.

"Clare when I said I had calmed down that may have been a lie. I didn't want you to leave. I mean I guess what I am trying to say is you having your hand there," his eyes motioned to his thigh. "Might make my um problem might get worse."

I looked down at his crotch and could see that he was still hard. My fingers twitched with intrigue. Part of me really wanted to see him, to touch him even.

"Clare, are you okay?"

I tore my gaze from his lower half and locked my eyes with his. It all happened so fast. My lips were on his and I moaned into our kiss. He must have been caught off guard a little because it took him a moment to respond to the kiss. His lips felt perfect as they moved with mine. I slid my tongue past his lips and moved my leg over Eli's, straddling him. I had a skirt on and I could really feel him through the thin barrier of my underwear.

His tongue moved slowly against mine and I subconsciously ground my hips down making him groan. I pulled back my eyes aflame with lust. His gaze was dark and I kissed him again pushing him back so he was lying down with me on top of him.

A somewhat familiar feeling grew in between my legs. Eli sucked on my bottom lip and slid his tongue across it. He pushed his tongue into my mouth again, exploring my mouth. I felt light headed. I pushed my lower body into his feeling the friction I so desperately needed. I bit my lip holding back the moan that threatened to escape my mouth. Eli pushed me up so we were in a sitting position again.

"Clare what are we doing here? I mean I am really enjoying it believe me but I am not sure what I can and can't do."

"What do you want to do," I asked titling my head.

"Can I touch you at all? Above the waist of course," he questioned looking me in the eyes.

"Under the shirt, outside the bra?"

His eyes widened with, was it delight?

"Clare I would love that," he smiled.

Lately I had wanted to take things a little further with Eli. I trusted him completely and loved him. He never made me feel pressured and it felt really natural to be with him in that way. I moved my hands up to my chest and began unbuttoning my blouse. Eli placed his hands on top of my fingers.

"Can I," he asked slowly.

I shook my head in agreement. He leaned forward capturing my lips in a kiss as he moved his nimble fingers to undue the rest of my blouse. He opened it slowly and pulled back. His eyes fell on my heaving chest. He licked his lips, his fingers twitched slightly and he reached forward taking my breasts in his large hands. I whimpered at the feeling, it felt really good to be touched like this. He moved down so he was kissing my neck. His tongue ran along my pulse point and my fingers gripped the hair on the back of his head. I closed my eyes and ground my hips in his making him moan against my neck.

"Clare if you keep doing that I am going to cum."

My eyes flew open from his words. He had never said anything like that around me and I was both surprised and intrigued. I moved my hips in a circular motion. Eli grasped my chest a little harder and moaned again. I liked this feeling of control and really wanted to see if I could make him explode. His hard member felt amazing against my panty clad center and I couldn't help but moan.

I began moving faster loving how much harder he seemed to be getting. Our lips met again and we kissed manically only tearing away to get some much needed air. I could feel tension building in my belly and I felt like if I kept moving I could soon release it.

Eli kissed down my neck and chest until he got to the top of my breasts. He looked up into my eyes and I silently gave him permission. He began sucking on my right breast causing me shutter from the feeling. He pushed his hardened member up against me which felt incredible.

"Eli." I whispered.

He moved his mouth to the neglected breast sucking hard, leaving a mark for sure. Our hips met again and again until I felt him pulse beneath me signaling his orgasm. I moved once more shaking in his arms as the tension broke with in me. He looked at me and kissed my lips softly. I smiled feeling the heat rise on my face.

"Clare, wow that was, wow."

I moved off his lap and sat next to him on the bed. He laced his fingers in mine and pulled my hand up to his mouth, pressing his lips to it. I smiled not being sure of what to say.

"It felt really amazing for me too Eli," I said quietly while buttoning my shirt.

"I love you Clare and I am so happy we shared this moment."

I smiled wide; he knew exactly what to say to make me feel at ease.

"I should probably get changed, this isn't exactly comfortable," he said awkwardly.

I laughed a little and kissed him chastely. As he left the room I relaxed, falling back onto his bed. I bit my lip thinking about what just happened between us. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips thinking that my open shirt at school helped move Eli and I along a few steps.

He returned shortly and joined me in a lying position on the bed.

"Clare, are you okay with everything that just happened? I just want to make sure you never regret anything we do together."

"Eli I couldn't be more okay with it. I have wanted to go a bit further with you, the opportunity just never arose."

"Clare if I didn't know any better I would think you just made a boner joke," he teased cocking an eyebrow.

"That is not what I meant to do, Eli I cannot believe you…"

He pressed him bow shaped lips to mine, silencing me. I pulled away, playing with his bangs a little.

"I didn't say it back before but I love you too."

**A/N I feel a little iffy about the ending but I liked the bulk of this. Let me know if you did too and leave a review.**


End file.
